Deaths Of Jurassic Park
by ilovewriting456
Summary: A detailed look at the deaths of people in the movie, along with those in the book...rated R for violence and mild language
1. Nedry

**Nedry heard the sound threw the heavy rain. A soft hooting noise. He turned around toward the tree he had tied the car to. There was a dinosaur, but it was small, about four or five feet tall. It was brown, and had two crests on its head that formed a V shape. It hooted at him again. He knew this dinosaur. He couldn't remember the name, but he recognized it. But this one was smaller, a juvenile. The ones he had seen were ten feet tall. There was something else about them he couldn't remember.**

**"Go fetch a stick!" he yelled, and threw a stick past the creature. It cocked its head at him in a confused manner. He scoffed.**

**"No wonder you're extinct," he said, and started walking back up the hill to his car. Suddenly, he slipped, slashing in the muddy water.**

**_Shit_, he thought. He turned around to see the dinosaur. It was right there, maybe four feet away. Then, it roared at him, and frills around its head poofed out. Suddenly, it spit at him. He touched it with his fingers. It burned. Suddenly, he remembered the dinosaur. Dilophosaurus. And he remembered that it could**

**spit poison. He quickly got up and walked to the car. He opened the door, and turned around to get in. SPLAT! The poison struck his face, getting in his eyes. It burned horribly. Nedry tried to see where the creature was, but he couldn't see it. Or anything else, for that matter. He was blind. He felt around slowly for the car. He found it and sat in the car, closing the door. Finally he was safe. **

**ROAAR! He turned towards the sound. It was in the passenger seat. He screamed as he felt a searing pain in his chest and felt the wound. The creature had ripped him open down the middle, and was now eating through his intestines. Then, there was nothing. No sound, no pain. Just nothing….**


	2. Ed Regis

**Ed Regis moved slowly through the jungle. He was scared shitless, and wanted to get out of the park. He had left the kids in the car alone with the Tyrannosaur. He had heard their screams, and a man's screams. Maybe Malcolm's. **

**ROAR! Regis spun around. The juvenile T-Rex was standing about twenty feet away. It stood about ten feet tall. Ed Regis had seen the juvenile when it caught its prey. Not a pretty sight.**

**Regis spun around and hid behind a tree. He prayed it wouldn't find him. He slowly moved from the tree. The juvenile was standing right their in front of him. Regis went to scream, but the air was knocked out of him as the juvenile kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Regis got up immediately. The T-rex was just standing there, watching him.**

**"Ahhhh! Go away!" he shouted at it. It cocked its head at him, confused. He bent over, picked up a rock, and threw it at the dinosaur. It struck the rex in the nose. It walked forward and kicked him again. He fell back, but was up fast. He finally realized that it was playing with him. Well, that didn't matter, he was still scared of it.**

**Before he could yell, the creature pounced on him. It clamped its jaws on his right leg and twisted. Regis screamed as his leg was torn off at the knee. He cried as he saw all the blood rushing from the stump where his leg had been. Suddenly, the Tyrannosaur grabbed his head with its powerful jaws, and twisted, and Regis died as his head was torn off.**


	3. Donald Gennaro

**Gennaro cringed as he heard the rex in the cage. Except the cage wasn't working, it wasn't electrified anymore. SCREEEECH! The sound echoed in his head as the cage was torn open. Gennaro unbuckled and opened the door.**

**"I gotta get out of here!" he screamed. He ran out the door as fast as he could and looked back just in time to see the Tyrannosaur crashing out of the fence, heading towards the jeep he had just left. The jeep with the kids.**

**_Oh well_, he thought. He was safe, at least. He ran to the first place he saw: a straw outhouse. It would do. He ran for it and opened the door, heading for the first stall he saw, slamming the door behind him. He quietly prayed while he heard Grant yell, "IAN, FREEZE!" Then, Gennaro heard a monstrous roar, along with a man's scream.**

**Gennaro screamed as the outhouse fell apart around him, Malcolm lying in the pile of straw, blood oozing from his right leg. Gennaro quickly wiped the rain from his eyes and looked up to see the Tyrannosaur staring at him, blood on its teeth, flesh from Malcolm's leg.**

**Gennaro screamed as the Tyrannosaur roared. Suddenly, the Rex lunged forward, grabbing Gennaro in its jaws. Before Gennaro realized it, the Tyrannosaur started shaking him in its jaws, breaking the bones in his chest. And Gennaro screamed as his was torn in half.**


	4. Dr Wu

**I opened the door as fast as I could. Ellie was standing not to far away, trying to get the attention of the velociraptors. **

**" Ellie, get in!" I screamed. She turned and gave me a strange look. She shook her head.**

**" I think they're…" she started, but I cut her off.**

**" Ellie, get the hell in now" I screamed at her. The raptors were literally on the roof and all around the perimeter. If they got in...**

**Suddenly, something pulled out of the main building, throwing me to the floor. Raptor… It stood six feet tall, a tan-brown color. It had razor sharp teeth, and a hooked claw on its middle toes. I screamed as the raptor slashed my gut with its middle claw. I gasped as I reached down and felt my intestines tumbling out. God, the pain was tremendous! Before I could take another breath, that damn raptor rushed forward, grabbing my insides, pulling and tugging. **

**Then, everything was fine. No more pain. Just the overwhelming darkness.**


End file.
